Spécial
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. La chose que Steve lui avait dit le plus souvent était une phrase somme toute assez banal : Je n'ai rien de spécial. Bucky n'avait jamais été d'accord.


**Note :** écrit il y a des semaines, en fait j'étais persuadé de l'avoir déjà publié... Et comme j'en peux plus de taffer je poste ça à la place.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Spécial<strong>

La chose que Steve lui avait dit le plus souvent, la chose dont il se rappelait le mieux de son ami d'enfance par-delà les années de souffrance qui les avaient séparé, était une phrase somme toute assez banal :

« Je n'ai rien de spécial. »

Steve l'avait dit de toutes les manières possibles, sur tous les tons, et Bucky s'en rappelait surement parce que cela lui semblait aussi absurde à entendre à l'époque qu'aujourd'hui.

« Je n'ai rien de spécial » disait l'enfant rougissant de plaisir en essayant de ne pas sourire alors que son ami Bukcy vantait sa hargne au combat aux autres enfants du quartier, ou ses superbes dessins gribouillés dans la marge de ses cahiers à leur vieille voisine, ou son assiduité exemplaires à l'école à l'épicier en achetant des bonbons.

« Je n'ai rien de spécial » disait Steve, amer, en sous-vêtement devant le miroir de la salle de bain, regardant le reflet de Bucky debout quelque part dans son dos, ses muscles saillant sous son t-shirt.

« Je n'ai rien de spécial » désespérait le jeune homme à qui l'on demandait encore et toujours son dossier médical au centre de recrutement, alors qu'il essayait de passer sous le radar, de ne pas se faire repérer.

« Je n'ai rien de spécial » marmonnait sans conviction Steve pour dissuader son meilleur ami d'abandonner les filles du district ou les garçons du club de poker pour passer du temps avec lui.

« Je n'ai rien de spécial » balbutiait-il vainement, des années plus tard, en évitant le regard de l'énième serveuse, secrétaire, officier ou technicien qui lui faisait les yeux doux et tentait de l'inviter à sortir. Il ne s'était jamais fait à l'attention qu'il attirait subitement, ne s'y ferait sans doute jamais. Il refusait systématiquement, et Bucky savait qu'il ne supportait pas l'effet que produisait son physique sur les gens. Eternel romantique, il comptait sur autre chose pour construire de nouvelle relation. Comme avec cette fille, Carter.

« Je n'ai rien de spécial » argumentait-il faiblement quand on le plaçait automatiquement au commande, quand tous les regardait, attendant ses instructions, son avis, ses ordres. Il ne protestait qu'à peine. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

« Pourquoi essaies-tu de me faire croire ça Steve ? » lui demandait Bucky en souriant, en le prenant par l'épaule, en lui donnant une tape dans le bras. « Tu sais bien que tu es spécial pour moi ! » riait-il. Tu sais bien que tu es spécial, spécial entre tous, que tu le seras toujours, ne disait-il pas.

Bucky ne disait plus rien aujourd'hui. Il souriait rarement, il ne passait pas les bras autour des épaules de Steve. Il n'aurait peut-être pas réussi même s'il l'avait voulu, car Steve était immense et loin de lui à présent, si immense et si loin qu'ils ne semblaient pas être en mesure de se toucher.

Et Steve n'était plus rougissant, amer, désespéré, marmonnant ou gêné. Steve était grand et fort et plein de conviction et d'éloquence et ses épaules s'affaissaient quand il était seul, il prenait sa tête dans ses mains, ses mains qui détruisaient ses opposants de façon méthodique, presque cynique, et qui ne dessinait plus dans les marges d'un cahier et qui ne parcourait plus les reliefs de son corps trop faible ou ceux, infiniment plus fort et dense, de son meilleur ami d'enfance.

« Je n'ai rien de spécial » disait toujours ce Steve pourtant, au bord des larmes tandis qu'on lui demandait toujours plus de commandement, toujours plus de responsabilités et d'initiatives, toujours plus de lui-même.

« Je n'ai rien de spécial » disait-il et Bucky ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais entendu Steve le désirer si fort, le répéter encore et encore comme une formule magique qui ferait miraculeusement de Steve Rogers quelque chose de parfaitement banal.

C'était impossible. C'était absurde.

Steve Rogers n'était pas, ne serait jamais rien d'autre que spécial pour Bucky, dans tous les sens du terme.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point Steve pouvait le souhaiter, lui qui enfant et adolescent ne rêvait que de gloire et d'héroïsme. Steve lui ne voulait rien de plus qu'être quelqu'un de normal. Avoir une vie normale avec un corps normal, et une mort normale. Sans jamais être spécial, sans jamais se différencier, en bien ou en mal, de ses congénères.

« Je n'ai rien de spécial » implorait Captain America, assis dans un recoin sombre d'un des couloirs sans fin de la tour des Avengers, lui qui était l'homme spécial par excellence, le modèle, le héros, au-dessus de tous les autres, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu éviter.

« Ne dit pas ça » dit Bucky, avant de pouvoir se retenir, avant d'avoir pu réagir et tourner les talons en faisant comme si il n'avait rien vu. Il tomba à genoux devant l'homme. Il leva vers lui un regard surpris.

« Ne dit pas ça. Tu es spécial pour moi » dit Bucky de sa voix usée et blanche ou ne transparaissait presque aucune émotion. Son visage était figé, inexpressif et il fixait Steve les yeux grands ouverts. Il serait fortement sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu es spécial, pour moi. Tu l'as toujours été. Spécial entre tous. Je t'aime. »

Il n'y avait pas d'émotion dans sa voix, mais son regard était si intense qu'il empêchait Steve de bouger.

Steve couvrit sa main de la sienne.

« D'accord » murmura-t-il en desserrant doucement l'emprise de métal sur son épaule.

« D'accord. »


End file.
